piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stpehen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Black Spot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 03:51, February 28, 2010 against the code page We have a pirate's code page already. That was the primary reason the page was removed lol you and slappy are killing me here! keep the delete tags on the pages stop deleting them! Meeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 7:00 PM cenral. Pip The Pirate 00:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ty Thanks for the edit on Rusty! im trying to find as much information about 'ole Rust as possible, if u got any id be Savvy to know! I made It About Bar MUSIC Not Musicans Dont Annoy Me Slappy's Back I thought he was, I was just giving you all a heads up. Thank You. (Jzfredskins 18:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) Bruiser's group I saw your edit for the Bruiser's cutlass group. I don't think EITC Mercenary's Cutlass belongs in that group. And possibly not Slasher's Cutlass. EITC is a common weapon yet it's a higher level weapon than Brawler's, that's rare. And both Slasher's and EITC have different passive bonuses. The only thing in common is the look and power slash. We need to be sure that they are a group. NickyLinnea 16:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :) Project I am involving you in the PotCo music files project. I left some comments already for you so get yourselves read for the project. Apparently there are alot of music files to be uploaded. The comments I left may answer your problems. http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MidhavDarkskull/Projects:_Music Lord Midhav 12:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Now thats what i call adminship! block a user! lets see what the reason given was ... hmm, no reason! it clearly states on the view source page you blocked me for no reason. I dont think thats a reason you should be admin. Dark Wizard123 17:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Hey Stpehen, Just wanted to remind you that when uploading screenshots, please press F12 to remove the HUD and chat box. Having them there severely decreases the quality of a pic, and such images will likely be replaced if a better version (i.e, without the HUD items) is available. Fair winds, - Talk 20:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) lucky! WOW LUCKY! you have world eater blade AND silver freeze! THOSE ARE MY TOP TWO MOST WANTED ITEMS! :OGriffin87912 00:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Griffin87912 could you explain to me what you mean with theres a new privateer layout? has something changed? im curious so could you discribe a bit detailed if possible what you mean by that? thanksCallico Jack 16:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me sir Um i was wondering why u blocked me for 4 thousand years on Pirate Online Players Wiki? What did i do? Captain Jim Logan 19:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ?????? Well Aye i was arguing with other people, but thats what we do all the time ye have to admit. but being mean? i was not. they were being mean to me. Please reply Captain Jim Logan 19:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) re. AYe but i wasnt whineing i just wanted to know why i was banned for 4 thousand years. and why do they want me banned? and um what can i do for u to unban me? please? i what if i dont argue with people and let them walk all over me? Captain Jim Logan 19:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) THANK U!!!!! REALLY THANK U. Cause i need to make an announcement this weekend on The Players wiki!:) Thank u! seriously! Captain Jim Logan 19:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I am eternaly gratelful! Hey Hey this is Kathy. Since I won't see you until after school. Matthew Fireskull made Slappy (Nightmare10) an bur on the player's wiki. He decided to make Slappy an Bur as a parting gift. Pip and I have requested the removal of the Bureaucracy from Wikia staff members. Pip wants to keep him an admin but I don't agree. 02:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Who u get the world eater from Just wondering who u got world eater from if could plz tell me! blog stpehen i can assure you i didnt delete your blog i started one myslef but i didnt delete yours i swear. sorry if yours got deleted but it was not me who did that believe meCallico Jack 00:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I love the chicken animation you added. That's just too cute. lol NickyTalk Congrats on the El Patron! Congrats on the loot! I never have any luck while plundering ships :) ~Cathryne 14:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Never seen a Legendary found at Sea before GRATZ WOW I've never seen someone get a Legndary at Sea before. CONGRATULATIONS. Can I just ask what server you were on and what ship you got it on. Johnny Daggereagle 17:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea congratulations Stpehen i didnt know that was possible. now i can enjoy looting at sea now knowing that i can find a legendary haha congratulations. Edgar Cannonwalker 18:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You want my Wiki Contrib punished? Really? Knock it off. STPEHEN!!!!!!!!!!! 02:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) NVM Nevermind, you changed it Deletion I don't think I can just go and delete Matthew's blog like that mate. He really didn't say anything offensive. He's just voicing out what he sees from both those sites, it's his liberty. - Lord Midhav 19:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) kk Ban on Player's Wiki Hey, um, my IP never got unbanned xD [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki| Admin of the POTCOPW] Thanks. So, I waiting 6 hours instead of 2 xD At least I waited a good portion. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki| Historian of the POTCOPW] Chat ban is still up but if you guys need to talk about whether to allow me on chat or not, that's fine. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki| Historian of the POTCOPW] Immature much? Alright, so you make a blog "Stop banning people" then today, you ban me? Read what I said a little more clear. IT WAS A JOKE! I was playing around! Tell me, Stephen, are you holy? Or do you not accept God? Anyway, by banning me without even 3 strikes and giving no public announcement, you prove the admin's corruption. Go and think about that... 04:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Whatever Whatever, Stephen. I don't know whatever happened to POTCO players wiki. Now, it is run by corrupt jerks like Tama63, who don't even know correct grammar. Sigh, at least make a public announcement of my block, and while your at it, extend it. : I agree with your ban Nightmare... You talked like a racist religious dog. I don't care what happened to you, but even my uncle, a Reverend, doesn't take religion this serious. --Batoraid 05:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) (AKA CAPTAIN CRIMSON) I talked to Kat before deleting my talk page. She said that there is not a wiki rule about that and it was fine to delete the page. There isn't any reason to force users to keep messages on their talk page. Especially comments that are attacks. But Tama, then you, then Shade, all undid my edit to my own page (btw, the exact people that I expected to take such actions). You complained about Mid trying to control things when I first started editing, but you Tama and Shade are far worse than Mid ever was. At least he saw reason and changed. NickyLinneaTalk :It's getting annoying that you're complaining about people's actions on the Players wiki, Nicky. Things are different there than here.--''Shade'' 19:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) There is no reason whatsoever to make it so any user is required to keep messages on their talk page. I'd advise you to refer to our rules. Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki:FAQ . Also, read our Zero Tolerance blog. NickyLinneaTalk :Those are your rules, not the rules of the Players wiki. And, as Step said in the comment you removed, Wikia uses Wikipedia's rules. In this case, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Talk_page_guidelines#When_to_condense_pages--''Shade'' 19:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Please look at Kat's talk page on here. ''CaptainShadow11 '' 22:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Awww Why block the Pear? ROFL!!!!! Are you going to answer me?